Son of Sigmar, Ulric and Myrmidia
by george98
Summary: This is my first fan fic,so feel free to criticize and give feedback. This story takes place during the clone wars during the t.v. show of star wars the clone wars. This story will follow the adventures of Carter Von Kessel a Jedi Padawan under Obi-Wan Kenobi this young Jedi has been blessed with powers that are not of the Star Wars universe. Read and Find out!
1. Nightmare of the Old World

Son of Sigmar, Ulric and Myrmidia

Chapter 1

The Nightmare of the Old World

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

1:00am GST (Galactic Standard Time)

Carter Von Kessel (P.O.V)

It was cold, snow on the ground, snow falling on the ground, and the sound of marching soldiers lead by one man. He was dressed strangely he had a large hat on and some kind of trench coat both were brown, he had a primitive looking gun in his other hand. The Soldiers behind him carried large spears weapons, Halberdiers I believe. They were clad in armor but some wore loose clothing baggy pants that were yellow and brown. I watched a few of them march by before walking beside them, I stayed in the trees. I could feel the bite of the cold and the wet snow as it hit my face. I could hear nothing besides the men marching, it was quiet to quiet.

"You are far from home witch hunter" a dark evil voice said

Where did that come from? My eyes drifted looking for the voice but I could see no one, surly none of the men in this marching unit said that

"Show yourself Von Carstein" I heard the man in the Brown Trench coat say out loud

The Soldiers came to a sudden stop, as did the man in the Brown Trench coat. He saw something as did I, Head Stones a lot of head stones, but amidst the head stones was a floating green figure….is that a women? Floating Green creature was whispering something but so faint I could barely hear it. Green floating object turned slightly, then turned all the way around and screamed so loudly I thought my ears my start bleeding. Then all of a sudden skeleton arms came shooting out of the ground. Soon full bodies were rising out of the ground. The Soldiers and the man in the Brown Trench Coat reacted quickly. The man in the Trench Coat brought his weapon around and fired at one of the skeleton warriors. Killing it or at least putting it back into an dead state. Soon Skeleton warriors began to surround the group and the Soldiers and man in the Brown Trench Coat began to fight for their lives.

"I am here mortal and I bring your end" I heard that voice say again. I turned back towards the head stones and walking through them was a pale humanoid creature walking with a sword and a staff with sickle at the end of it. He was walking towards to battle between the Soldiers and the Undead Creatures…..he must be behind this

"For Averheim will soon fall and the rest of your pathetic cities will follow" The Pale Creature said in the dark voice, that sent chills down my back. I could not help but watch it walk towards me; I knew he could not see me. I knew I was not there in reality but I could not help but feel fear. I broke my gaze at that foul creature and turned to see the man in the trench knock a skeleton to the ground, the man in the Trench Coat then looked in my direction but he too was looking through me, he was looking at the monster approaching him. I turned back around to look at that monster

"All those that oppose me will die" He said as he killed two soldiers easily by swiping his blades across there chest cutting there armor, there blood spilled forth as their bodies fell dead to the floor

"And rise again as my puppets" He spoke once more

He continued to walk towards me and the man in the trench coat. He brought his sickle staff across another man's chest

"The Undead fear nothing"

He then jabbed his sword into another soldiers gut before continuing to move forward. I turned back around to see the man in the trench coat bring his pistol up, he aimed it at me or more less aimed it at the creature walking towards us. He fired but a skeleton warrior got in the way blocking the shot meant for the monster

"Where are thy allies, hiding beneath the Mountains? For the Dark is my realm, the grave my throne" The Monster said once more

Before I could even realize all the Soldiers were dead and I and the man in the brown trench coat were surrounded by skeleton warriors, the main in the trench coat had his weapon raised but he then realized it was pointless and lowered it

"You have much to fear, for I am the true and rightful ruler of the Empire" The monster said as we walked around me and the man in the brown trench coat

One of the Skeleton warriors then knocked the man in the brown trench coat down to his knees, by hitting him with the wooden part of its spear.

"Fine brave corpses will make a fine addition to my army" The Creature said facing away from me and the man in the Trench Coat. In front of us were all the soldiers that the man in the trench coat were leading they were all dead. The creature then began to glow in a light green tint, it got brighter and brighter and began to turn purple until a shockwave was released, a purple shock wave shot out and spread across the area. As soon as the purple shockwave hit the corpses they started to get back up….zombies he made them into zombies.

I shot up in my bed with a cold sweat, a dream another one of those damned dreams…I slid out from under the covers and sat at the edge of the bed. I sat there for a moment. What did I just see I thought, a few things stuck out….Witch Hunter, Von Carstein, Averheim….Undead and The Empire? I got and walked over to a small table that was in my room in the Jedi Temple. On it was my personnel data pad were I kept records of all my dreams and all the words and terms that stuck out to me during my dream. I picked it up and turned it on, the screen lit up. I scrolled over till I got to the file with my dream information. I then had a long list of terms on my screen in alphabetical order ok first, Averheim. I clicked on it and the notes opened up.

City of the Empire of man, one of the provinces of the Empire of man, Capital City of the Province of Averheim. Close to the lands of the Vampire Counts and Undead, Sylvania.

The soldiers and the man in the trench coat must have been from Averheim which is a city in the Empire….the creature called him a Witch Hunter. I closed the Averheim file and went down to Witch Hunter. Witch Hunter a human who is trained to root out the corruption of Vampires and Chaos…..so this Witch Hunter from Averheim must have traced the Vampric corruption to this Von Carstein…..a name I have heard before in my dreams before. I close the Witch Hunter file and went to Von Cartstein….one of the ruling family of Vampires in Sylvania….the Witch Hunter was after a Von Carstein but which one. There is a family of them.

I yawned…..it's too late to do all this thinking I will have to piece the puzzle together in the morning. I shut the data pad down and went back to my bed. I slid back under the covers and turned over on my side facing the wall…ok Carter try to sleep…..at least try damn it

I closed my eyes, but I could not see black. Images of my dream flashed into my eye lids…..but not just that dream other dreams as well. I guess I am not sleeping tonight.


	2. Reunited with Old Friends

Son of Sigmar, Ulric and Myrmidia

Chapter 2

Reunited With Old Friends

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

The Next Morning 8:00am GST (Galactic Standard Time)

Carter Von Kessel (P.O.V)

Beep Beep

"Ugh" Was all I could utter out; I rolled over out of my bed and walked over to the table in my room. I stumbled around like those undead creatures in my dream before reaching the table. I picked up my comlink and answered

"Padawan Von Kessel" I said tiredly

"Padawan come to my mediation chambers you will" I heard master Yoda's voice on the other end. I quickly woke up and replied hastily

"Yes master right away" the comlink went dead and I snapped into action. I changed into my standard Jedi outfit. This was a pair of black paints and a black shirt, with a black overcoat. I didn't dress like most Jedi, I wasn't typical I guess you could say. I dressed like a normal person. Because when people see Jedi there usually like great the Jedi are here. I then slid on some socks and grabbed my black combat boots and slid them on. Before grabbing my lightsaber and attaching it to the belt. The Coat hid my lightsaber so no one could see it unless I showed it to them. Once I was all set I left my room and proceeded into one of the large hallways of the Jedi Temple. I quickly walked to Master Yoda's personnel Meditation chamber. I passed by many Jedi many of them were on tasks of their own, some were my age others were older and some were younger. I passed by several humans and vary species aliens truly the Jedi Temple had so many different types of Jedi, all of us different in our way. We are different kinds of Jedi…..Jedi Guardians, Jedi Sentinels, Jedi Shadows and so on.

After walking across the Temple I came to Master Yoda's personnel Meditation chamber. I stood outside the door for a moment the entered.

The little Green Jedi was sitting in a Meditative state, the door slid close behind me. I stood there for a moment. He then spoke

"Come sit"

I did I was told I walked over to him and sat a couple feet from him in the same position he was, I could sense there was something he wanted to tell me

"Why you are here you wonder yes"

"Yes master"

"Hmm a master has been selected for you"

Finally!

"Who master" I asked containing my excitement

"An old friend…..someone you know yes"

"Master Kenobi?"

"Taken you on he has…the Council agree for he would be the best choice"

"Thank you Master….when I do I meet with Master Kenobi" I asked

"In hanger he is waiting for you….go now Padawan Von Kessel…may the force be with you"

"As with you Master Yoda" I replied before getting up to leave

I walked out of his personnel Meditation chamber and made my way to my quarters to grab a few things before I would go the hanger. Master Kenobi my master…..hard to believe that he is my master. He was the Jedi Master that brought to the temple all those years ago. He is a good friend of mine, and I feel he would be the best choice as my master. As he knows me well…..well he knows a lot about me but not everything…the dreams if he is to my master I need to tell him about them at some point a master and an apprentice must have trust if they are to work together. But I have never told anyone….except one person another good friend of mine someone I trust. Now that I think about it if Master Kenobi is my master then I might be able to get to see some more of my long lost friends.

I quickly raced to my room and when I got there I went in. I grabbed a small pack from under my bed. I grabbed my data pad, and I grabbed anything I thought I might need. Once done I left my room and proceeded to the Temple Hanger. As I walked to the Temple Hanger I couldn't help but think about my dreams and how I was going to tell my master about them…I should but…..i don't think he would understand…there was only person that understood and me and her had been good friends since we first met when we were three years old. She was the only person I could talk about my dreams with…my strange dreams. I have had them ever since I was born. Dreams of a strange world, they were the only dreams I've had, I have never experienced any other dream or vision. The only I have had were the strange one of a strange place…and certain things always stuck out, and if I missed something the first time I would always get chances to see it again for my dreams repeated sometimes.

I approached the main hanger of the Jedi Temple, I stepped through the doors to see a long line of varies star fighters and ships docked either to the left or the right. but one ship a NU-Class Shuttle was in the middle its ramp was down, and at the base of the ramp stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. When he found me he was still young, but now he was much older as was I. I rarely got to speak with him after he found me. He always on a mission or to busy training Anakin Skywalker. But when we did speak I often found my self intrigued by his wisdom, I guess one could say I knew he was gonna be my master since the first day I met him. I began to walk towards him, when I reached him I set down my bag and we both bowed to one another.

When we rose back he grinned and said

"Padawan Von Kessel its good to see you again"

"You as well Master Kenobi, though I cannot say I am surprised by the circumstances"

"Neither am I" He grinned after saying that

I picked up my bag and said

"Shall we"

"A course, we will have to do formal introductions and catch up later"

"I knew this wasn't going to be simple, what has occurred"

We began to board the shuttle, when he briefed me on the situation

"A Civil War is about to erupt in the Jancinto System, the King and Queen of Jancintus Prime were assassinated and now there has been an uprising by the people. The Supreme Military General of Jancintus Prime's military has requested Republic and Jedi aid"

"Are the Separatist involved?" I asked sitting down across from him

"Not that we are aware of" He said calmly but he was definitely suspicious

"So how is the Republic responding"

"Were deploying the entire 3rd System Army to secure the system. We are to be peace keepers and keep the violence from spreading"

Well I got what I wanted out of that sentence Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan will be there

"An entire System army just to quell one system in an uprising that's a bit much."

"The Chancellor insisted that the Republic show force…..and I for once actually agree with the Chancellor" Obi-Wan replied

"That's a first" I said with a smirk. I felt the shuttle lift off and began to fly towards the sky

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said

"Well there is a first for everything my apprentice….."

"So I have learned, but may I ask why do you agree with the Chancellor on this. Wouldn't displaying force make the situation worse. I'm sure local military has already done that"

"The people were already displeased with there government, having government troops in the streets is what is making the situation worse. If the Republic Troops are there instead the people may calm down, as the Republic is not the one that has wronged its people"

"A very valid point master, but we have to take in the fact that the common person did not kill the king and queen but someone with power, money and support….someone is stirring the people up. they may back down when we first get there but that wont last"

"Your right but hopefully will have the person responsible in custody along with anyone who supports the Assassin before that happens"

"Yea or we may have a bigger problem on our hands than we started off with" I replied

Location- Venator Class Star Destroyer Resolute

I felt the Shuttle make a thump indicating we had landed in the hanger of a ship. The ramp began to lower and my master departed. I grabbed a bag and followed him, whoa.

We were in the large dual sides hanger of a Venator Class Star Destroyer. These ships were large and had vast amount of space. I took in busy hanger, it was like a hive of bugs. Clones worked on all types of ships and varies vehicles in the hanger. I let my scan around then my eyes transfixed on two figures walking towards us. One a human male and other…..a Torgruta Female she was my age and I knew exactly who she was the moment I saw her…Ahsoka Tano. Me and Obi-Wan began to walk towards them. when we reach them we all bowed to one another, my gaze met Ahsoka's and I couldn't help but smile. She returned it and to my surprise embraced me in a hug, I dropped my bag making thud across the hanger. I put my arms around her we broke apart and I said

"Its good to see you again Soka"

"You too Carter" She replied with a smile

"I'm glad you two are happy to be reunited but we must get under way"

"Agreed, Ahsoka show Carter to his room then meet us on the bridge"

"A course master, come on Carter follow me" she said to me I picked up my bag

and followed Ahsoka to a turbo lift on the far side of the hanger. By the force I forgot how beautiful Ahsoka was….she truly is an amazing girl. One could say I have always taken an attraction to her and I have always felt…close to her. The feeling mutual on her end, at least that's my assumption. We walked side by side in silent for a few feet at least till we were away from our masters then when she asked

"So how have you been since I became Anakin's Apprentice"

"Its been strange not having you around, I can tell you how much I've missed you"

"Same here, I'm glad to have you back…..well at least when Master Kenobi and Skywalker are working together" Ahsoka stated

"Which is ninety-nine percent of the time if I am not mistaken" I said to her

"Well I've been sky guy's apprentice for one month now….and we have often worked with Master Kenobi unless the Jedi Council and the Chancellor decide otherwise"

"Wonderful we do make a great team…..wait Skyguy?"

"Anakins nickname, and he calls me snips at times…."

"Huh well at least it fits" I replied chuckling

"Hey….i resent that remark" she said scornfully

I started to laugh as we entered the turbo lift, when we entered she hit the button for fourth deck. After I was finishing laughing it became silent again, she then looked at me and said

"So how have your dreams been" She asked concerned

I sighed

"The same old same old…the dreams are always the same…..that same strange universe or place nothing else…but what can I say I have been having them for fourteen years I'm use to them by now" I replied

Her eyes looked down then back into mine. Her eyes were always such a beautiful shade of blue….aqua blue to be exact.

"I'm sorry Carter…..you know I'm here for you if you need me" she said coyly

"I know…..and I am very grateful to have someone like you as a friend" I said smiling

She returned it. Ahsoka was the only that knew about my dreams and sometimes nightmares. I trust Ahsoka I told her when we both turned six at that point I had known her for three years, and I trusted her. The turbo lift came to a stop. The door opened and she stepped out first with me following up behind her. We then walked together down a few hallways.

"Its hear just around the corner" She said we turned the corner and she lead me to the middle of the hallway. She stopped at a door and said

"This is it" She said opening the door using the force, she walked in with me behind her

"Its not much but, its something" she said to me

"A little bigger than the room at the temple" I replied

"Yes it's a little bit bigger I suppose" She replied

I put my stuff on the bed. Ill unpack later we got work to do

"Well we better had for the bridge we don't want to keep them waiting" I said beginning to walk out but before I could Ahsoka shut the door with the force and said

"Carter wait" Her voice and tone had changed it was softer and very sincere

"What for?" I asked kind of confused as to what she was saying

"Carter" she said walking up to me, she got right next to me and took both my hands and hers. Her aqua blue eyes pierced my crystal green ones, everything that I was thinking was lost in that moment.

"I want you to know, that I'm for you….I know you already know that we've been there for each other since we first me but….i just wanted you to know that if you want to talk I'm here…my quarters are only a couple inches down from your its just like at the temple…promise me if you need someone to talk to about what ever is going inside that head of yours that you will come to me"

"I promise you Ahsoka, if its something I can talk to my master about I will come to you….."

"Ok that's all I wanted to hear" she said before hugging me again. I put my arms around her. We stayed like that for only a moment before we broke apart, she opened the door and said

"Come on…..we don't want to be any later than we already are" She stated

I walked out first and waited for her to exit before shutting the door with the force, I then began to follow her to the bridge. Ahsoka and I have always been close…..maybe more than friends. In the time I got to know we bonded, I guess we truly are more than friends. I walked side by side with her, we entered the turbo lift again, she pressed the button for the bridge and turbo lift shot up. As we went up I felt the hole ship vibrate, were going into hyperspace. I turned to Ahsoka and said

"Well of we go"

"Yep another mission another day in the Jedi Order….speaking of which how do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused

"How do you feel right now I mean this is your first big mission into a war zone"

"Well considering I have been in the middle of bloody conflicts in my dreams since I was born…..i am not stranger to death and war…..I'm a little nervous though I do not want to fail the Republic or the Jedi"

"Don't worry you wont, you haven't let me down before I know just from that you wont fail the Republic or the Jedi" she said putting her hand my shoulder

"Well at least I know you have confident in me" I replied

"We all do…..If the Jedi Council didn't think you were ready they wouldn't have made you Master Kenobi's apprentice now would they"

"I suppose you are right about that"

"Aren't I always right" Ahsoka replied

"Soka I wouldn't push your luck" I replied with a smirk

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" She shot back

The Turbo Lift door opened and she stepped out with me behind her

"Remember when I said you shouldn't try that light saber trick you came up with when we were sparring."

She scoffed and said

"Ok that was one time" She said walking into the Command Bridge which was a bee hive

"How about that time you said you could beat me" I stated

"Ok-ok Carter you made your point I'm right ninety percent of the time"

"That's more like it" I replied

"Glad you could join us Padawans" Obi-Wan stated

"So this is your new apprentice General Kenobi" a Clone in Blue Armor said

"Yes Captain Rex…Rex Padawan Carter Von Kessel…..Padawan Von Kessel Captain Rex of the 501st Legion"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain I look forward to working with you" I stated

"As am I I haven't met a Jedi yet that I haven't found a pleasure in working with" Captain Rex replied

"Neither have I" A Clone in Orange armor said coming off from the side of the Command Bridge he must have been talking to one of the Clone Ensigns on the Bridge

"Padawan Von Kessel this Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion….Commander Cody this Padawan Von Kessel my new apprentice" Obi-Wan introduced

"Commander I look forward to working with you" I stated

"As with you Commander Von Kessel" He replied

"Generals we are least one hour out from the Jancinto System" A man in a Grey Republic Navy Uniform stated as he came from the front part of the bridge

"Very good Admiral, Cody, Rex lets get the men ready" Obi-Wan ordered

"Understood General" Commander Cody stated both Rex and Cody left the bridge.

"Admiral Yularen this is my new Padawan Carter Von Kessel, Carter this is Admiral Wulf Yularen" Obi-Wan said

"Ah please to meet you Commander Von Kessel I trust that you will a valuable Commander to the 3rd system army" Admiral Yularen asked

"I will be Admiral you can trust me on that" I stated trying to be sure of my self

"We will see" He replied

"Now that you are introduced to everyone, its time for you two get your assignments" Obi-Wan stated

"Wait were splitting up" Ahsoka asked

"Well Me, Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody are going to work with Supreme General Makhalis of the Jancintus Prime Royal Army to get the rioters under control…you two are going to question the Royal Palace Staff about the assassination of the King and Queen once we have gotten our forces in control of the City Streets and the Rioters have been calmed we will meet you and will go on to look for the Assassin from there." Anakin briefed us on the plan

"Alright then what do you say Carter are you up for it" Ahsoka asked

"Yea I have a way with people…..if anyone knows anything, heard anything or saw anything we'll know about it" I replied

"Good…..since we have some time before we reach the Jancinto system…Carter I want you to come with me" Obi-Wan stated

"Yes master" I replied

"You two have fun…." Anakin stated

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes I'm guessing Anakin knows what Obi-Wan's up to because he was his apprentice at one time…I wonder where we are going. Obi-Wan began to walk I followed beside him, as I left I waved to Ahsoka and she waved back. As the door shut I heard Anakin say something to her but I didn't catch what it was.

Me and Obi-Wan entered a turbo lift, when he said

"You and Ahsoka are close"

"We have been friends since we were kids….the day you brought me to the temple was the same day Master Plo Koon brought her to the temple. I met her that day in Master Yoda's class we have been friends ever since."

Obi-Wan smiled and said

"Interesting….do you know why I asked for you to come with me"

"I have a few ideas Meditation, Sparring, to lay down a few ground rules"

Obi-Wan chuckled and said

"Well you are right Padawan, there are a few ground rules to be laid down and we are headed to the training room to spar…I need to see how your foot work and how your powers are"

"Alright fair enough Master…so what are the ground rules?" I asked

"If someone give you instructions Me, Anakin, Admiral Yularen, Commander Cody follow those instructions to the letter, if you have something to say, say it no advice is un useful, and I expect you to meditate without my instructions….and lastly follow the Jedi Code...am I clear Padawan" Obi-Wan said seriously putting emphasis on following the Jedi Code

"Crystal Master….."

"Good I know I wont have any issue's with you Padawan" Obi-Wan replied

"A course Master I will always give my one-hundred and ten percent….no matter what it is" I replied

"I trust that you will" Obi-Wan stated

The turbo lift came to a stop and the door slid open. Master Kenobi walked out and I followed behind him. We walked past Clones who gave there acknowledgment to there General, and to me there new commander surprisingly. We walked down the hallway and Master Kenobi came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, he waved his hand and the door slid open. We walked in and the room really was not impressive…..but it was a training room after all. It looked like it use to be some kind of storage room at one time but now it was turned into a training room. The door shut behind us and Obi-Wan said

"Alright Padawan…..before we begin I want you to use the force and your other powers, I would like to not only see your lightsaber skills but also your knowledge of the force along with how your other powers are coming along."

"I understand Master Kenobi" I replied

"Very good Padawan take your position and set your lightsaber energy levels to minimal, I would like to avoid loosing any limbs" Obi-Wan said seriously

"Agreed course Master the last thing I want is to loose a limb…not that my non force powers would allow that to happen" I said walking to the far left side of the room while he walked to the far right side of the room. I took out my lightsaber and changed the power settings on it to minimal, so that if I struck Master Kenobi it would only shock him slightly an indication that he has been hit. I then looked up to see that Master Kenobi was ready. We both bowed then activated are lightsaber. A yellow beam of energy came out of my saber, the lightsaber hummed gently in my ears. I raised my saber up, Master Kenobi assumed a defensive stance, trying to draw me in Master….fair enough. I then force dashed towards my master and swung my lightsaber in an upward motion, he blocked it causing my yellow blade to crash against his blue. Then he began to swing his blade at me in a dance like motion forcing me to go on the defensive. I blocked his lightsaber attacks and began to counter in a series of quick swing only to have my swings blocked and have him on a quick counter attack. He swung at me two times but as he was going for a third I forced pushed him away, he was expecting that as it almost had no effect on him, he went sliding back a few feet but was able to launch several more swings at me. I blocked them and then jumped back giving me some space. ok I need to try throw him off, I charged at him and began to attack at his legs and exposed arms as he tried to block the attack at his legs. But he was to quick he blocked all my attacks and forced push me away. I went flying backwards, and landed on my back I quickly got up, in time to see him charging me I got up and quickly raised my lightsaber in defense. Our sabers crashed against one another and became saber locked. I knew there was a way out of this. I let my unknown powers flow through me, I shoved off my Master Kenobi, and went for several swings at him, he blocked them but I went faster and faster and began to struggle in keeping up. so he leaped away to give him self some breathing room. But I quickly charged forward doing another upward slash, he blocked it again. But I quickly rebuffed by doing a downward heavy swing, followed by several quick side swings at his right side. But he regained control of the battle after he deflected my attacks and began to attack me again with several light handed attack, he then followed by taking a swipe at my legs which caught me off guard, but I manage to avoid it by jumping back, I then began to counter, I went for his neck and left side, but I left my self exposed as I went for the left side. He blocked my attack and caused me to go off balance and he then jabbed me in the chest sending the slight shock through my body. I knew I had lost we both deactivated our lightsabers and bowed in respect, when we rose back up he said

"Excellent work Padawan, you need more practice in your foot work but overall you are quite skilled with a lightsaber…..but I found your force powers lacking you should have been able to send me flying across the room with that first force push….i was not expecting it…but your non force powers gave you quite the edge…..impressive"

"Thank you Master I will practice more, as for my non force powers…..I learn more and more everyday about them…..I will continue to unlock everything I can regarding them" I replied

"Just remember one thing Padawan…..power is not everything"

"I understood Master Kenobi…..so what now we still have time to kill"

"We are done for today, but next time we will spend more time training, practicing and meditating…but for today you need to unpack as this ship will be where we will be living for the most part of this war"

"Understood master…..but there is something that has been bugging me why am I getting quarters on Master Skywalkers flagship and not your….the Resolute is Skywalkers flagship and the Negotiator is yours" It was something that was bugging me….but it didn't seem all that important at first but now I'm just curious.

"Yes but this is the primary flagship of the 3rd System Army…..Anakin just uses this ship as his flagship when we are on separate missions….truly if there is anything you need to grab from your quarters before our forces part ways then you should grab it…..but to my knowledge our forces are going to be combined for the time being so might want to make sure your quarters are as comfortable as you can make them…not that they are all that comfortable to begin with" he replied

I smiled and said

"At least there a few inches bigger than the rooms at the Jedi Temple" I replied jokingly

He returned the smile and said

"No argument there Padawan, now get going…..I will let you know when we are a couple minutes away from the Jancinto system"

"Yes Master" I said, I then bowed to him once more as he did to me. I then turned around and left the training room and headed for the turbolift. I walk back down the hallway that used to get to the training room. I found the turbo lift, the door slid open I entered and hit the button for the fourth deck. The Turbolift shot up. I am finally apart of the Grand Army of the Republic, finally I can be apart of this war and not just sit in the temple all day….waiting to hear what's going on. Now I am actually gonna be apart of it….the only thing that I haven't been able to escape is these damnable dreams, and my powers as useful as they might be in the coming years I don't want them there a constant reminder that I'm not a normal Jedi, let alone a normal person.

My dreams…..speaking of which I should go over my latest dream and see what else I can piece together….I don't have that much to unpack the datapad its self….my assorted items for keeping up my appearance. So I should have plenty of time to look over my notes. The Turbo lift came to a stop and the doors opened. I walked out and proceeded to my room. I wonder if Ahsoka is in her room or maybe she is with her master somewhere. As I approached my room I reached out with the force to sense if she was nearby and she was. she was in her room but the impression I got that she was busy….maybe she was meditating or perhaps studying. So I just went to my room. I open the door to my room and the door shut behind me. Ok first unpacking, I grabbed my bag from the bed and the first thing I took out was the data pad. I set it on the bed, and then dug out the other items. A comb, sonic toothbrush, deodorant, and cologne, I took those items into the small refresher that I had in my room. Well at least like at the temple I still get my own Private refresher. I set the stuff down on the sink and left it there. I can arrange it later. I walked out of the refresher and grabbed my bag, I set it in the corner before walking back to my bed. I grabbed the data pad and laid down. ok lets see here. I turned on the data pad and brought up the files and folders that were associated with my dreams. Ok first things first Vampires. I know the Vampire Counts rule Sylvannia. They seek to shape the Empire of Man and the world in there image but that's all I really know. Hmm I wonder who that Vampire was, all I know is that he had the last name Von Carstein….and the Von Carsteins are prominent Vampires in Sylvannia…I wonder who that could have been…..I heard a knock at my door. I turned off my data pad and put it aside.

"Its open" I called out

The door opened, Ahsoka walked in the door closing behind her. I sat up and got on the edge of my bed

"Hey is everything alright" I asked sincerely

"Yes everything is fine, I just got finished meditating and I sensed you were here….I just wanted to come see you" she said coyly

"Well there is no one I would rather see then you."

She smiled and noticed the data pad on the bed, she then said sincerely

"Going over your dreams, is there something bothering you that you want or need to talk about"

"No I'm alright I just wanted to make sense of my latest one but it can wait…."

"You promise me that if it was bothering you would talk to me" She asked sincerely

"Soka I promise you that if something was bothering me I will talk to you…..I made that promise to you once….and you know I always keep my promises that I made with you"

"I know but…..I'm just worried about you" She said sitting down next to me "Its been a month since you talked to me…..and force knows how many dreams you've had since then" she said concerned

"Ahsoka I am alright….if I wasn't I would tell you, yes I have had lots of dreams while you were gone some of them kept me up all night others…..I took notes on and had them again the following night, but this has been going since I was a baby…I'm use to it by now…if its bothering me trust me I will talk to you, I haven't I always done that" I said to her sincerely

"Yes you have…..I'm just worried a little Is all…you-you know how much I care about you" she replied coyly

"I know and I feel the same about you….Ahsoka while you were gone I thought about you… a lot….apart of it was because I missed talking to you and spending time with you but the other part of it was I was worried about you….i was worried you were going to get hurt, and I still have that worry….so I get it….your my best friend Ahsoka…..i know there isn't nothing you wouldn't do for me, nor I for you" I said sincerely

She smiled and said sincerely

"I thought about you too…..and at times I worried about you….but the thought of seeing you again help me get through the first month of the war…a chance to see you again and spend time with you again, help me get through the days…..i miss the days where we wouldn't have to train or go to class, and we use to hang out with the other younglings in the garden….remember the time Resus and I got into a fight and Master Lee had to break us up"

"How could I forget….you two got into so much trouble over that and then wouldn't stop telling each other that the other had started it after it had been over and done with" I replied

She giggled and said

"We were such kids"

"That we were…..kids with a destiny" I followed up

"How was Resus before you left" she asked

"Well he was assigned a Master before I was but….last time I talked to him he was excited that he had finally been assigned a Master" I answered

"I'm happy for him….he will make a great Jedi" she replied

"All of us will…..you said it your self if the Jedi Council didn't think we were ready they wouldn't have assigned us Masters"

"I did say that…so did the other get assigned Masters too" she asked

"Yes most of them….a lot of our friends were still waiting to be assigned but most of them have been assigned already" I replied

"I just guess it goes to show the Republic needs more Jedi for the war…..I feel bad for the younglings now there training is going to be cut short….as long as Jedi keep dying in this blasted war"

"That's why we must do what ever we can as Jedi to end it quickly." I replied

"Well we make a great team the two of us….will have Seppies running in no time" She said with a smirk

"You got that right…will send those clankers back to Dooku in pieces" I replied

Just then both of our comlinks went off, I guess were close to Jancintus Prime

"I got it" I said to Ahsoka before answering

"Padawan Von Kessel here"

"Padawan we are nearing Jancintus Prime please come up to the bridge" Obi-Wan Ordered

"Understood Master Kenobi, we will be right up"

I cut of my comlink, and Ahsoka said

"Well….this is it you ready for your first real mission"

"You know I am" I replied, we both then got up and exited my room to head for the bridge.

Me and Ahsoka went to the turbolift, I had the button for the bridge. the Turbolift shot up and came to a stop once we reached the bridge. I let Ahsoka get off first, then I followed behind her. We went into the Command Bridge and saw that Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, Cody and Yularen were all gathered around the large holo-terminal that we all were standing around earlier.

"Glad you are here Padawans we should be dropping out of hyperspace shortly" Obi-Wan stated

"General all forces are ready to deploy….." A blue holo map of a large city appeared on the holo terminal, Rex then continued to speak "The 501st will deploy around the Royal Palace and support any Jancintus Prime Royal Army units responsible for defending the Royal Palace, while 212th deploy in the city limits to begin quelling the rioters and helping the Royal Army get the situation under control"

"If the situation becomes hot….will begin deploying heavy weapons and display our full force" Commander Cody said following up

"Alright everyone knows there places, Rex, Cody, Me and Obi-Wan will oversee the deployment, while the Padawans begin our investigation be questioning the staff at the Royal Palace….Admiral be ready to have the remainder of our forces deploy should the situation demand it" Anakin said clearing up anyone questions on the plan

"Once everything is under control we can begin to look for the Assassin….." Is everyone clear on there task" Obi-Wan asked

No one said anything and there for the plan was set in stone.

"Alright then….lets get to the hanger. Admiral as soon as we drop out of hyperspace open the hanger doors"

"Yes General" Yularen replied

Obi-Wan, Me, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex and Commander Cody then left the bridge to head to the hanger, we entered the turbo lift and it shot down to the hanger deck. Captain Rex then asked me

"You ready kid…."

"Born ready Captain" I replied

"General Kenobi…it seems your new Padawan is a bit cocky sir" he said

"He has always been like that" Obi-Wan replied

"Hey" I said hotly

"Carter you are a bit cocky at times" Ahsoka said

"No I'm just confident there is a huge difference" I replied back

"Over confidence can be just as bad as cockiness kid trust me" Commander Cody said

I sighed in frustration

"Don't worry Carter Anakin is just like you" Obi-Wan said jokingly

"I thought we have been over this….I'm just confident very much like Carter is" Anakin replied hotly

"Thank you Master Skywalker someone who gets it" I replied

"There is a difference between you and General Skywalker….General Skywalker has experience" Captain Rex said

"Oh no I see where this is going…..let me guess Rex "Experience outranks everything"" Ahsoka said trying to impersonate Rex

"Yes that is exactly where its going….you cant argue the truth behind that statement" Captain Rex replied

"No you really cant…so Carter follow my lead" Ahsoka said

I sighed and said

"Soka you only outrank me by a month"

"That's a month more than you kid" Rex stated

"Fine….she outranks me by a month…."

"Just remember I outrank all of you by several years" Obi-Wan said jokingly

"No arguments here Sir" Commander Cody replied

"Unless it has to do with flying then I outrank everyone" Anakin stated

"Is it always like this?" I said as the turbo lift came to a stop and the doors opened

"Yep you get use to it" Ahsoka replied

We exited the turbolift and made our to one of the gunships that was being prepared. Clones were sprinting for the Gunships as we came closer to the planet. I knew we would be dropping out of hyperspace shortly. As we got on board the Gunship the hanger doors began to open indicating that we had dropped out of hyperspace. Other Clone got aboard with us, and as soon as we had the Green Light we left the hanger and began to fly towards Jancintus Prime.


	3. Shadow of Jancintus

Son of Sigmar, Ulric and Myrmidia

Chapter 3

The Shadow of Jancintus

Jancintus, Gunship over the Capital City of Jancintus Prime, New Haven

10:00am GST (Galactic Standard Time)

Carter Von Kessel's P.O.V

We were now above the Capital City of Jancintus Prime, New Haven. When we got through the atmosphere and directly above the city, Anakin had the pilot open the side doors. The City was in flames and large plumes of black smoke rose up into the sky. The city was a war zone.

"The entire city is in flames" I exclaimed

"And to think that possibly one person caused all this mayhem" Ahsoka responded as she looked down at the burning city below us

" Let's just hope the Royal Palace is still standing and Supreme General Makhalis is still alive" Anakin stated

" Cody have Gunships begin to drop off our troops, remember nonlethal tactics only, be sure that is clear we don't want any civilian casualties" Obi-Wan ordered

"Understood General" Commander Cody replied

Commander Cody then began issuing the order to the Gunships carrying Clone Troopers of the 212th Attack Battalion.

" All unit be advised, we are about to enter a delicate situation. Remember nonlethal tactics only do not set blasters to kill unless ordered to do so. Gunship 202 begin deployment, Gunship 203 begin deployment, Gunship 204 begin deployment" I heard Cody say in the back round

Cody continued to name of Gunship numbers ordering them to deploy their Clone Troopers into the streets of New Haven to begin subduing the rioters, hopefully taking off pressure from the Jancintus Royal Army.

" Generals...we have incoming transmission from the Royal Palace," The Clone pilot said over the open comms

"Understood patch it through" Obi-Wan replied

"This is Supreme General Makhalis of the Jancintus Royal Army….rioters are making their way to the Royal Palace we need Republic reinforcements immediately or we are going to loose the Royal Palace….." The Com went dead and Obi-Wan said

"Pilot how far from the Palace are we"

"Not far General, estimation till landing five minutes" The Pilot responded

" Understood," Obi-Wan said

"It sounds like these rioters mean business. If there driving back the Royal Army of Jancintus we may have to switch tactics" I stated

" It hasn't gone that far Padawan until the rioters begin using blasters on our men or the Royal Army. We have to stick with non-lethal tactics" Obi-Wan replied calmly

" I'm just saying, Master, I think we need to prepare for the worst" I stated

"And hope for the best" Ahsoka followed up

" Hope is a dangerous thing, hope can drive people to do dumb actions like assassination…..its hope that caused these people to riot, hope that they could make a difference change their world to what end I don't know" I replied

Before Ahsoka could rebuff the pilot said

"Generals one minute till we land"

"Understood, Rex your men know the drill" Anakin stated

"Yes sir" Rex replied

It was time for action. The Gunships began to deploy Clones from the 501st Legion around the Palace, Our Gunship landed at a landing pad built into the Royal Palace. We disembarked and the Gunship took off once everyone was deployed. Standing there waiting for us was three men. Two men were standard Soldiers as they carried blasters and wore an Urban Grey military uniform. There was a man in between the two soldiers he also wore an Urban Grey military uniform. But his had several medals and ribbons pinned on him, obviously he was the Supreme General of the Jancintus Royal Army. As we walked towards him, he looked how I anticipated him to look. He was a black human male in his early fifties, he had gray hair and was fit as I expected for a military man. He could probably tear the ears off of a Gundark if he wanted to. When we reached him and his bodyguard, he saluted. While Me, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka bowed, Rex, Cody and the other Clones with us returned there salute. Supreme General Makhalis cleared his throat and said in a typical grizzled military voice

"Welcome to Jancintus General Kenobi and Skywalker"

" Thank you Supreme General Makhalis, what is the current situation," Obi-Wan asked

" Well General Kenobi, the situation is very grim…but with your arrival we hope to turn that around, with your men deployed around the Royal Palace there is no way the rioters will reach it, and I am getting reports from my officers in the field that the men you have already deployed into New Haven have begun to make a difference allowing my men to breath, they all send their thanks and praises"

" Well I'm glad that we have been able to make a difference but this situation is far from over" Obi-Wan replied

" Agreed General Kenobi let's head inside, I have turned the Royal Palace's grand hall into my Command Center, Let me take you there and give in-depth report" Supreme General Makhalis stated

"Very good lead the way" Obi-Wan replied

Supreme General Makhalis began to lead the way. Upon entering the Royal Palace I found myself shocked, by the sheer beauty of it. It reminded me of the Jedi Temple with its large hallways. Which were decorated by expensive artwork and murals? The walls themselves seemed to shine, and glisten. Large diamond made chandeliers hung above us. Truly this Royal Palace was prestigious.

" Supreme General where are you holding the Royal Palace staff," Anakin asked

"We are holding them in dining room" The Supreme General replied

" Have your men questioned them about the Assassination?" Anakin asked

" No we have not had the time, I have no men to spare for their interrogation" Supreme General Makhalis replied

" Our Padawans will be handling the questioning of the staff while we work on gaining control of the situation" Anakin stated

"I see General Skywalker, I will have one of my aides direct them to the Dining Room once we reached the main hall" Supreme General Makhalis replied

We came to the front of the Royal Palace where Supreme General Makhalis stopped and said

" I can have one of my men direct your Padawans to the dining room from hearing if you wish"

"That would be a good idea" Obi-Wan stated

" Miller show the Padawans the way to the dining room" Supreme General Makhalis ordered

"Yes sir" The soldier replied and saluted quickly before waving for me and Ahsoka to follow

The Soldier lead us up a pair of stairs which lead to the second floor and another large hallway, we walked down a couple feet before stopping at the pair of double doors on the right side of the hallway. He pushed them open and inside were staff members quiet and timid.

" Here they are Master Jedi," The Soldier said

"Thank you…." I replied

He saluted and then left. I and Ahsoka enter the dining, I close the doors behind us. The staff members were of varied species mainly Human but there were two Rodians, three Twi'liek, and five Duros. I could sense they were afraid for more than one reason, they were worried about their families and homes. But also about what the rioters may do to them because they served the King and Queen. I looked at Ahsoka and she simply shrugged, I guess that means I will do introductions

" OK everyone if you would please listen to me for a moment, I Jedi Padawan Carter Von Kessel and this is my friend and fellow Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. we are here to question you about the death of your King and Queen. Now we understand you're all worried and afraid right now. But we promise you, you are safe here, Now were going to do a head count of how many people are here and then will proceed with questioning all of you one by one individually "

I heard Ahsoka begin the count them while I eyeballed everyone looking for anything out of the ordinary. As far as I could tell everyone was just afraid but that could change when the questions and the mind reading begins

" Carter we got twenty-five staff members in all," Ahsoka said to me

" Ok, this might take awhile," I said quietly to her

"You sure you want to do this one by one, we could be here for hours" Ahsoka replied to me in the same tone

" Well….if we question them in a group there is no telling who will say what because of someone else in the room, best to get them alone. Will take them into the hallway one by one and question them." I said hushly

"Alright" She replied

" Ok everyone was gonna start now." I looked around the room and picked the first target. A white human male, with blonder hair and was dressed like a butler. He was in his late forties and early fifties. I indicated for him to follow us, he looked worried but did as he was asked. He came over by me and Ahsoka and we lead him into the hallway where we shut the door. We took a few steps away from the door to be sure no one was eavesdropping. Then Ahsoka started the questioning

" Let's start with your name first and what you do hear first."

"My name is Alex Denova, I am Butler to the King and Queen"

" Ok very good so tell me, Alex, what do you know about the day the King and Queen were killed," Ahsoka asked calmly and sweetly

While she questioned him, I quieted my mind and began to look into his. I sense a lot of worry and concern. He was worried about his family, a wife, and three kids.

" I-I don't know much about that day, the King and Queen had no appointments with other heads of Military or Government. In fact, they were planning to go out to their country retreat that day, I also remember them sleeping in late…..well I realize now that weren't sleeping at all they were dead" he said

" Do you think they were dead before the staff members arrived at the Royal Palace?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes I think so, the Queen also woke up early in the morning I found it odd that she didn't on that particular day. But I figured maybe she had a long night" he replied

He isn't lying yet, I believe he is right. the King and Queen were killed in their sleep, I then asked before Ahsoka could ask her next question

" Who is here, when the Staff Members are not"

"Only the Royal Guards." He replied, odd I have not seen any Royal Guards in the Palace since our arrival you would think that they would be hear…..especially since they were the only ones alone in the Palace with the King and Queen that night

"Where are the Royal Guards"

"They have all been sent to protect the Royal Family, there are only fifty Royal Guardsmen" he replied

Ahsoka looked at me and I knew that look. Funny the only people here at night when the King and Queen are believed to have been killed are not here for questioning

" Alex….do you know how the King and Queen were killed," Ahsoka asked

" No, but I know who found the body, Malina she is the red Twi'liek. She was the Kings and Queens personal servant. She was going to bring them breakfast when she found them, Question her if you want to know what she found"

" Just one more thing Alex, who do you think could have done this," I asked seriously

" Well there is one group that could have done this…..they call themselves the Shadow of Jancintus. But they are an urban legend there is no proof that they exist" He replied hesitantly, He isn't lying about them being an urban legend that's for sure but I could sense his fear spike when I asked him who could have been responsible like if he said who it was they would kill him

" Thank you, Alex," Ahsoka said

"You can head back in and tell Malina to come out here" I followed up with

He nodded and proceeded back to the dining room, giving me and Ahsoka a quick chance to talk before Malina came out

"Shadow of Jancintus, sounds like a terrorist group" I stated

" Or a crime syndicate….but I wonder if everyone believes that they are urban legend"

" Let's find out' I replied to her just as the red Twi'liek Malina came to us. She was in her late twenties, and her Lekku's were moved to the back so they ran down her back and not her front. I could sense the same thing in her as in everyone else fear and nervousness.

" Malina," Ahsoka asked

"Yes, how can I help you Master Jedi" she replied calmly

Don't lie for one thing that's how you can help us.

"You found the King and Queen correct" Ahsoka asked

" Yes I did, I still can't get that picture out of my head"

" Can you tell us how you found them, take your time?" Ahsoka said sincerely, it's probably the first time she has even seen a dead body.

" Well, I was going to deliver them breakfast and wake them. they never slept late that just wasn't them. when I walked into the there room I thought they were asleep at first. But when I called their names they didn't wake up. so I kept the food cart out of there room and went into to get a closer look. That is when I saw they were dead. They had a large burn hole in their heads and their eyes were still shut" Malina said, so they were shot in their sleep otherwise their eyes would have been opened.

"Malina did you see anything out of the ordinary" Ahsoka asked

" No, I did not. Everything seemed normal nothing out of place" she replied

"Ok, Malina is there anyone you can think of that could have done this" Ahsoka asked

Let me guess Shadow of Jancintus

" Well there is one group, but they don't exist there just a myth, and no one sane believes they exist. They call themselves the Shadow of Jancintus" Malina replied, That's two for two on them

" Ok thank you, Malina, you can head back into the dining room," Ahsoka said kindly

" I hope you find the person or persons responsible for this. Despite what those idiots out there think. The King and Queen truly cared about the people of Jancintus" Malina said to put emphasis on those idiots

She then turned around and headed back into the dining room

I looked at Ahsoka and said

"Soka that's two for two, on the Shadow of Jancintus. You think we could get three for three"

" I think we could get twenty-five for twenty-five on the Shadow of Jancintus, the only problem is there all going to say it doesn't exist" she replied

" There has to be someone in that room that believes they exists, come on let's go grab another person to question"

"Wait I have an idea, every Royal Palace has someone in charge of the staff right?"

"Right some kind of manager" I replied

" Well….that person would have to have worked for the Royal Family for years, before earning that position," She said, I know what she is getting at

" Someone that knows the house well and has been around for several years, possibly even friends with the King and Queen on a personal level," I said to her

She smiled and said

"Exactly"

We then walked back into the room where the staff was being held, they looked at us intently to see what we were going to say who we were going to question next. I cleared my throat and said

"Who among you is the head manager of the Royal Palace's staff"

Everyone looked around for a moment then a man stood. He was a human male about in his sixties, he had balding gray hair but was well dressed in a butler's style suit.

"I am the head manager master Jedi" The man replied shortly after standing up

" Please come with us," Ahsoka said calmly

I and Ahsoka stepped back into the hallway and waited for the man to join us. When he did we shut the doors to the room and walked back down the hallway a short distance away from the room.

The man was nervous it was all over his face and his crystal hazel eyes could not hide it all that well either.

"Sir what is your name" Ahsoka asked

"Francis Saras, Master Jedi" Francis replied nervously

"Ok Francis we just have a few questions for you, Our first question is how long have you been working for the King and Queen"

" I started when I was eighteen, it was my first Job my Father worked for the King and Queen and he was able to get me to work here when I started working here I loved it and I still do….well that was before all this" He replied still tense

" I take it you were friends with King and Queen," I asked

" Yes Master Jedi, I was very close to them….they were very good people they cared more about others than themselves….but" He replied

"But what?" Ahsoka asked

" They had their enemies all people have enemies Master Jedi even good people like the King and Queen….."

"The Shadow of Jancintus?" I asked

Francis sighed and nodded

"There real" Ahsoka stated

"I am afraid so, but the King and Queen had other enemies….and some outside of our Star System" he replied

"Who?" I asked

"Some Bounty Hunter…..he is from this world but he has some very unorthodox connections" Francis replied

"That's typical for Bounty Hunter's Francis" Ahsoka stated

" What about rumored Confederate Connections" Francis stated

"What, the Separatist have an interest in this" I exclaimed

" The King and Queen had asked the Internal Security Service to spy on the bounty hunter they….saw him talking to who appeared to be Count Dooku himself….but this was only a rumor there was no proof the footage the agents had disappeared and it was simply here say after that"

How interesting rumor's of possible Separatist involvement that concerns a Bounty Hunter, a skilled Bounty Hunter could pull something like this off easily especially with Separatist backing.

"Does this Bounty Hunter have connections to the Shadow of Jancintus?" I asked

"I do not know, while the King and Queen trusted me with some information regarding the Bounty Hunter they did not share anything with me further….Me personally believe the Shadow of Jancintus, That Bounty Hunter and the Confederacy of Independent Systems are all involved in this but that is just me Jedi most people don't believe in the Shadow of Jancintus, in fact, I am sure you have heard it's a bedtime story to scare kids, they will break into your home and kidnap you if your bad" Francis stated

"Alright Francis that's all, for now, you may go" I stated

Francis then bowed slightly before leaving, Ahsoka and I watched him re-enter the room before I said

"I see a picture….and Francis just drew it right before my eyes"

"You think he's right the Separatist, The Shadow of Jancintus and a Random Bounty Hunter are responsible for this" Ahsoka asked

" Think about Soka, the Seps want Jancintus they want this whole star system. It's rich in resources and the planet is key in this section of the Outer Rim, its borders the Republic I mean what this would be paradise for them. They could Raid Republic space and save on fuel, they use this world to stage an invasion of Republic Space from another angel. They have the most the gain here" I stated clearly

" It makes sense ok so they use this Bounty Hunter contact of there's to kill the King and Queen and the Shadow of Jancintus starts an uprising once the King and Queen are dead. Then what" Ahsoka asked

"The Military will be weakened they probably did not count on General Makhalis calling the Republic for help…..but the plan must go on so the next step is…...an Armed Revolt" I replied

It makes sense kill the leaders, weaken the military, stage an armed rebellion. There going to overthrow what remains of the Royal Government and hand the planet over to the Separatist.

"Come on we have to get back to the Command Center," I said

I and Ahsoka took off running through the palace to get back to the Royal Army Command Center, we dashed through the halls leaving everything as a blur to us. When we arrived at the Command Center we came to screeching halt, both our Masters, General Makhalis, Captain Rex and Commander were all looking at us puzzled. Master Kenobi asked

"What did you find Padawans," He asked the tone of his voice gave away that he knew something was wrong besides the fact that both Padawans were sprinting there way into the Command Center

"Master the Separatist are involved, they have been behind this whole thing" Ahsoka uttered out

"What the Separatist cannot be involved we would have known" General Makhalis stated

"With all due respect General it is a plausible idea did you not tell us that the Internal Security Service had found a Bounty Hunter in league with the Separatist" General Kenobi replied

"Exactly we came across that same information from the Head Manager of the Staff here at the Royal Palace, the King and Queen told him about this Bounty Hunter and his possible Separatist connection" I stated

"I-I just…..." General Makhalis began to say before I interjected

" You can't believe it General, well let me draw a picture for you this Bounty Hunter is in league with the Separatist and the Separatist are in league with Terrorist group known as the Shadow of Jancintus. This Bounty Hunter is the Separatist Liaison to the Shadow of Jancintus. He killed the King and Queen for the Shadow of Jancintus, decapitate the head of the Snake…..then let it bleed for a while, this is the riots the riots are to weaken your military…...then you go for the killing blow to finish it off once and for all this will be the phase of an Armed Rebellion." I stated seriously and quite clearly

" Carter is right the Separatist have every reason to want this Star System." Anakin stated

" I still cannot believe it…..the Shadow of Jancintus is only a myth and those reports….rumor how can any of this be true," General Makhalis said is disbelieve

"General its makes the most sense" I stated

" Regardless if this is the case then how long till the Terrorist begin to fight back with real weapons and possible Separatist support," Commander Cody asked

"I don't know...days or hours but soon" I replied

" General do you have any reports on the Shadow of Jancintus anything that might indicate something out place they covered their tracks well even by having someone infiltrate your Internal Security Service and destroy the tapes but they had to slip up somewhere," I asked

General Makhalis thought for a second before saying

" There was a report of an old man who saw other men offloading crates from a Cargo Hauler into a warehouse, one of the crates fell open and inside he saw blaster's and rockets. When Security units got there they could not find anything nor could they search the Warehouses they did not have any probable cause to enter, so it was simply dismissed as senile old man" General Makhalis stated

"Where was this" Anakin asked

" In the Industrial district it houses working class families and is also the location of factories and their warehouses….but this report could be false too" General Makhalis stated

"Well rockets are kind of hard to miss and no criminals on this kind of planet would have use for rockets" I stated

"But..." General Makhalis was about to say when Master Kenobi cut him off

"General there is no more denying it, what is the address of this warehouse and we will be needing a speeder"

General Makhalis sighed and said

" This is a mistake….there is no way this is the case but if you want to pursue it fine….." General Makhalis then called for one of his adjutants and said to him

"Bring me the coordinates for the Warehouse"

"Yes sir," The Adjutant said

He then went about getting the Coordinates

Commander Cody then got on the com's and said

"Bring a Gunship around front were going to need transport"

Cody then shut off his com's he then said

"Gunship will be out front General"

"Good Cody, you and Rex will stay here while the four of us head to the warehouse to investigate" Obi-Wan ordered

"Yes General" Cody Replied

"I cannot believe you are going to pursue this Kenobi…..this is a waste of time" General Makhalis declared

"Any lead is a lead General" Obi-Wan replied

General Makhalis sighed in annoyance, the Adjutant came up to him and handed him a small data disc with the coordinates. General Makhalis took the coordinates and plugged into the holo-terminal in front us and said

" Ok Coordinates uploaded to your personal holo viewers…." General Makhalis stated

" Very Good, let's get moving" Obi-Wan stated

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and I then left the Command Center and proceeded to the front door of the mansion. We stepped outside into the brisk cool air of Jancintus despite all the Chaos the sky was blue and the sun was still shining but black smoke still dotted the landscape. In front of us, a Republic LAAT Gunship was in a low hover over the front courtyard.

We boarded the Gunship and my Master yelled into his comm device over the Gunships engine's

" Pilot do you have Coordinates"

" Yes General, successful upload"

The Gunship then sealed its side doors and lurched forward indicating we had taken off fully from hovering. As we proceeded to the Warehouse I could not help but feel that this was a trap something was tugging at me warning me but it wasn't the Force. No, my other powers were trying to warn me of some kind danger, I then said out loud

"We're walking into a trap"

"How do you know I haven't felt anything," Ahsoka asked

"My other abilities are tugging at me….this is a trap were walking into"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at one another then Obi-Wan proceeded to say

" Best we be on guard on then, will stick together and spring the trap" Obi-Wan then placed his hand on my shoulder and said

"Good to see you make use of your other talents Carter and good job both of you on revealing a large plot than the Republic realized"

He then took his hand off my shoulder, I looked over at Ahsoka who simply gave a light smile and I returned it before focusing back on the mission at hand.

So this is the end of chapter 3 I will begin working on chapter 4 asap. On the other hand, I wanted to wish all of you a happy thanksgiving I know its a little early but I do not want to forget. Also if anyone has any feedback leave a review or send me a pm I am open to new ideas for this story, while there are many things I already have planned out I would be open to some new ideas so again feel free to PM me or write a review and leave suggestions. Also if you have any questions about the story you can also PM me


End file.
